


Bring your tongue to a sword fight

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: Saw a meme of two guys sword fighting and needed to make a Geralt and Jaskier versionGeralt tries to teach Jaskier how to fight with a sword. It does not go according to plan
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Bring your tongue to a sword fight

“Jaskier, what are you-?”

Jaskier is smug for weeks about beating a mighty Witcher in a duel. Geralt maintains Jaskier cheated, and threatens terrible things should the slightest mention of the incident ever enter one of Jaskier’s songs

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a fic to accompany this later, I make no promises. I can also be tempted to draw for commissions


End file.
